“Magazine” as used herein generically refers to magazines, books, catalogs, pamphlets, envelopes and other printed materials. Magazines are typically assembled through either conventional saddle stitch or perfect binding processes and it should be noted that the present invention may be used in conjunction with saddle stitch, perfect binding, and other binding methods.
Magazine printers commonly customize magazines by including particular signatures within a magazine based on known characteristics of the recipient. This type of customization is known in the print media as selective binding. Selective binding is done by selectively placing designated signatures that are stored in different hoppers along a binding line onto the binding line such that magazines are assembled using a particular set of designated signatures based on a recipient's profile.
Magazine printers now go even further in that individual magazines are produced with unique personalized information or indicia relating to the magazine's intended recipient. One of the more common ways to personalize a magazine is to have the recipient's identity and address information printed on the cover of the magazine once the magazine is assembled. Another method of personalizing magazines relates to printing personalized indicia onto one or more signatures before the signatures are assembled into respective magazines. Signatures are often personalized while they are on the binding line by using an ink jet printer positioned near the binding line. As the signatures pass the ink jet printer, personalized information or indicia is printed onto one or more of the signatures.
As the popularity of CDs has increased, magazine printers have begun inserting CDs into magazines as part of the assembly process. Therefore, it would be desirable if the CDs could be incorporated into the personalization process associated with assembling magazines.